<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Those Three Words by CentralCrasis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28951383">Those Three Words</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CentralCrasis/pseuds/CentralCrasis'>CentralCrasis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Feelings Realization, Friends to Lovers, Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Sirius Black &amp; Lily Evans Potter Friendship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:20:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,933</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28951383</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CentralCrasis/pseuds/CentralCrasis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything was different now, and yet, maybe nothing was different at all.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black &amp; Lily Evans Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Those Three Words</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lily didn't think anyone would find her in the Astronomy Tower. She never visited it much and as a hotspot for couples sneaking around at night, she figured no one would take the effort to come looking all the way up the high tower. When she arrived at the Astronomy Tower, she actually had to kick out a couple lovestruck 5th years. Her presence alone had clearly scared them; no one wanted to be discovered by a prefect late at night. Feeling guilty that she was kicking them out just so she could sit up there alone, she went easy on them and only gave a warning.</p>
<p>The night air was frigid, chilling her skin and making every breath visible. Lily only had a sweater protecting her from the cold, but she didn't bother casting a warming charm. The cold felt good. It was keeping her mind sharp and clear. The numbness in her hands and feet didn't hurt anyway, so she figured she was fine.</p>
<p>She was sitting at the edge, holding onto the railing, and looking out over the expanse of the Hogwarts grounds. The subtle waves of the Great Lake glittered in the moonlight. The full moon was still five days away, but the sky was clear and hung bright among the stars. The tops of the trees of the Forbidden Forest were lit as well, making the forest seem friendlier than it was.</p>
<p>Lily wondered what might be going on in the depths of the lake, or amongst the trees in the forest just then. Were the creatures in those hostile environments calm that night? Or were they just as restless as she was?</p>
<p>There wasn't a single moment in Lily's life that she found more embarrassing than what had just happened in the common room. She was mortified, unsure of how she'd ever be able to show her face again. Had she really said that? In front of everyone? And then immediately run away like a coward? That was not how she'd wanted things to go. Lily sighed, not sure of what to do next.</p>
<p>The trapdoor of the Astronomy Tower swung open, causing Lily to jump. It was a good thing she'd been holding onto the railing, or she might have suddenly been facing her own demise.</p>
<p>Looking over to the door, she was surprised to see Sirius standing there. She expected a different dark-haired marauder to be the one to come after her. Sirius appeared to be folding some old piece of parchment up and shoving it into his pocket. Lily didn't say anything as he closed the door and sat down next to her.</p>
<p>Sirius was quiet for a while beside her, joining her stargazing. She didn't hear him cast any spells, but she knew he had when a sudden warmth traveled through her body. Her breath still hung in the air, but feeling returned to her extremities.</p>
<p>Sirius broke the silence. "Red."</p>
<p>"Black," Lily replied, not sure of what else to say.</p>
<p>"Did you mean it?" There wasn't any humor in Sirius's voice when he asked her. He wasn't threatening either, just calm, sincere.</p>
<p>"I- I think so, I mean, I-" Lily stopped stuttering. Sirius wasn't there to judge her. He just wanted the truth.</p>
<p>Lily took a moment longer to think. She'd said the words so mindlessly to him she hadn't even been sure she said them out loud. It wasn't until he froze and gave her that look, that she realized she had and ran. Yet, why did she run? It certainly wasn't very Gryffindor of her to turn tail like that. She told her friends, Marlene, Mary, or even the other three marauders, that she loved them all the time and that's what he was too, wasn't he? Maybe that was the whole problem. He wasn't just a friend to her. Never quite was and never could be. He was something much more than that. </p>
<p>She had her answer.</p>
<p>"I did." Lily wasn't sure she'd ever said anything else so confidently before. </p>
<p>Sirius gave her an affirming, understanding nod. "He's going mental down there, you know?" he said, some of the humor returning to his voice.</p>
<p>Lily sighed, placing her head against Sirius's shoulder. "I figured as much."</p>
<p>They sat in silence again for a little while longer. Sirius knew not to push her. She'd go back down when she was ready. Everything was different now, and yet, maybe nothing was different at all.</p>
<p>"Sirius?" Lily asked.</p>
<p>"Yes, love?"</p>
<p>"You don't think he'll ever stop loving me, do you?"</p>
<p>Lily was scared to hear the answer, but she had to ask. She had to be certain. She knew how it would look to everyone, how it already did. If this was going to happen, she couldn't have any doubts about it.</p>
<p>Sirius turned his head to look at her. "I think he would sooner die than stop loving you." There it was again. Complete and total sincerity.</p>
<p>Lily let out a tiny laugh, admonishing herself for being so foolish. How could she have doubted him? "I suppose you're right, aren't you?"</p>
<p>Sirius stood up and offered Lily his hand. She took it and he helped her up with ease. He led her over to the trapdoor, graciously opening it and allowing her to go first. By the time Sirius made his way through the door, Lily was already gone. He smiled, shaking his head. He knew he didn't need to worry. If he checked the map in his pocket he knew he'd see footprints marked Lily Evans headed straight for another pair marked James Potter.</p>
<hr/>
<p>The entire world stopped for James when he heard those words. He immediately began replaying them over and over and over again in his mind. Had he heard her right? It was Lily that had spoken? She wasn't talking to anyone else? Lily Evans had been talking to him, James Potter, and said those words? They caught each other's eyes, for the briefest of moments staring at each other like deer caught in headlights. She broke the eye contact first, and just like that she was gone.</p>
<p>He could barely process anything that was going on around him. Someone (was it Moony?) led him over to a nearby couch. James sat down, ramrod straight, hands gripping the cushion beneath him.</p>
<p>Peter's face appeared before him. "Mate? James? You all right?"</p>
<p>It was enough to break James from his stupor. He could feel his heart beginning to soar. That had been Lily. She had been talking to <em> him </em>. Lily Evans had been the one to say those words to him. James began to grin like a madman. </p>
<p>Sirius's voice cut through. "That's it boys, we've finally lost him. Red has finally made him go off his rocker."</p>
<p>James released his death grip on the sofa, stood, and clapped Sirius's shoulders. "You heard her too didn't you?" he asked, eyes shining.</p>
<p>Sirius pushed James off of him. "Yeah, you loon, we all did."</p>
<p>James had never felt so good in his life. He was fairly certain if he jumped from the Astronomy Tower right then, he'd come away with not so much as a scratch on him. He had thought it was hopeless, that she would always be a friend and nothing more. He had made his peace with that idea earlier in the year. Even if he never got to have her, never got to do so much as kiss her once, he would be okay. He would find someone new eventually and they'd move on in life, just as friends. That seemed like it could be enough.  James knew better now. He had been happy to be her friend, not expecting anything from her in return, but he'd been foolish to think he could have lived without her. She was the only one for him, always had been and always would be.</p>
<p>"Where'd Lily go?" Remus asked innocently.</p>
<p>Just like that, James felt the world cave back in. Remus was right, where was she? She hadn't even waited to hear what he had to say, she just took off. Did she regret saying it? James began to tug anxiously at his hair. He'd been so excited at the revelation he hadn't even considered why she left. She was gone and James didn't have a clue of where to start looking. He sat back down on the couch again, this time with his head in his hands.</p>
<p>"What if she didn't mean it?" He groaned.</p>
<p>James couldn't see the look shared between the other marauders. They hated seeing their best friend in such immediate anguish after perhaps the biggest high of his life. Sirius nodded at the other two, grabbed the map from Peter, and took off out the portrait hole. Remus and Peter sat down on either side of James, supporting hands on each of his shoulders.</p>
<p>"Cheer up," Peter told him. "You're expecting the worst."</p>
<p>"She'll come back, just wait and see," Remus offered.</p>
<p>The two marauders sat there with him, intermittently giving more support or words of encouragement. James didn't look up once, just groaned on occasion. Both kept one eye on their friend and one eye on the door. They knew she'd come back. She had to.</p>
<p>Time continued to wear on and it drew late into the night. Even the most curious of Gryffindors decided it wasn't worth staying awake to see this drama finish playing out. Many of them threw James sympathetic looks as they went up to bed, not that he could see them.</p>
<p>When they finally saw red hair come through the portrait hole, Peter and Remus breathed a collective sigh of relief. They had remained hopeful for James, but both had been getting worried. Try as he might, James felt too deeply when it came to matters of the heart and this would be the one that could break him.</p>
<p>Lily smiled at them and nodded. The meaning was clear, she'd take it from here. They both stood up and left for their dorm room. Remus gave James an encouraging pat on the back. He knew things would work out between them. James didn't bother looking up when his friends left him. He wondered where they were going, but couldn't find the energy to actually ask. He stayed staring at the floor until someone's knees came into his line of vision, kneeling on the floor in front of him.</p>
<p>Finally, James lifted his head and found himself face to face with the source of his torment, Lily. He wanted to be mad at her. He wanted to scream and yell, tell her just how unfair she was, but he didn't. He just remained seated in silence.</p>
<p>Lily moved in closer, reaching out for and then holding his head in her hands. She was searching his face, seemingly studying every small detail. She met his eyes last and cursed herself for all the confusion and hurt he held there.</p>
<p>Keeping the eye contact, she moved in slowly, giving him every chance to pull away. The distance between them was nearly closed when she stopped. </p>
<p>She spoke at just above a whisper. "I meant what I said. I love you, James Potter."</p>
<p>The confusion and worry all washed away from James. That indescribable feeling of absolute joy took him over again. In less than a heartbeat, James closed the distance between them. His thoughts became nothing but <em> Lily </em>.</p>
<p>They broke apart, both of them with happiness written all over their faces. "Say it again," he asked her. </p>
<p>"I love you."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>